


The Stony Walkman

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: Marvel
Genre: Everyone knows beside Tony, M/M, Steve is gay, Tony is so clueless, U find ur soulmate through the walkman, Walkman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Steve finds a Walkman and everyone beside Tony hears a song on it. Why is that though? Read to find out.





	The Stony Walkman

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine, but the idea is a good one I suppose? I hope everyone enjoys it!

Tony was a millionaire. He could have everything he wanted to. He could do everything he wanted to do. Heck, no one could stop him even if they tried. And as he liked to say, money ruled the world. A bit of money here, a bit of money there and he could do anything.

Then why the heck was he walking to the place where he was supposed to meet up with Steve?

Oh wait, Jarvis told him that all of his cars were being taken care of. Saturday was the day where all of them were cleaned and repaired for any problem they could have.

Groaning, the brown haired man stuffed his hands on his pockets as the snow kept falling, dusting his shoulders white. Looking around, he tried finding the tall blonde friend of his.

What he saw wasn't really unexpected. Steve was laughing as he played with the snow with some kids, snow fighting with them. Tony often asked himself if he worked with a child and not the Captain America his father had described to him in the past.

His train of thoughts was stopped as a snowball was slammed on his face. He heard the laughs stop for a moment, until he felt a warm hand on his face.

A whole hearted laugh broke the silence as Tony opened his eyes and saw Steve before him, a soft smile on his face as he dusted the snow from the slightly shorter hero.

"Hiya Tony. Nice to see you" greeted Cap as he took his hand back, a soft blush on his face (was it from the cold or from touching him, was all Tony thought) .

"The same Rogers. Playing in the snow like the little kid you are?" replied Tony smirking as they started walking at Bucky's apartment.

Steve shook his head as he pouted, making Tony let out a chuckle at his childish antics. The blonde grinned as he saw something on the ground close to them, getting down on his knees in order to take it on his hands.

"Tony! Look at this!" he said excited as he shook the snow off the black device. Tony looked at it confused at why he was so happy.

"Is that a Walkman? Why are you so excited about it? I thought I taught you how to use your Mp4 right?" asked Tony slowly scratching his beard. Steve only grinned more as he touched the Walkman as if it was made of glass.

"Yeah! But I had times without seeing one! I remember having one back when I was a teenager but this is brand new. Like, who would be so stupid to throw this away?" said Steve. The brunette only shrugged as he ringed the bell of Bucky's apartment. The door was opened by the same brunette, who looked at the duo smiling just a tiny bit.

"Steve, Stark. Hello" he greeted them as the duo entered inside. Walking before Steve, he missed the loving looks the blonde sent him or Bucky sighing at that.

Inside, they found Natasha who was sitting at the couch, a glass of wine on her hand.

"Hello guys. How was walking like a normal person for Tony?" asked the red head smirking. Steve laughed as Tony only glared at her.

"Very funny. And for your information, it was really nice. Rogers was a good company" replied Tony, missing Steve blush pink.

Bucky chuckled as he took two other glasses on his metallic hand, his real one pushing Steve to sit down.

"Glad to know you enjoyed Steve's company Stark. It isn't typical of you to enjoy walking and talking with Steve or anyone for that matter" said Natasha as they all sat down.

Steve, still not realising what they were talking about, took out the Walkman and showed it to Bucky.

"Guess what I found? A Walkman! And it looks in a perfect state" Bucky showed impression as he took it on his hands.

"Wonder why someone threw it away" murmured Bucky. Steve nodded his head grinning as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Just because it looks good on the outside doesn't mean it's the same for the inside" said Tony. Natasha smirked at him.

"Did you describe the Walkman or yourself?" the glare directed at her was enough of an answer.

"Can you see it Tony? Pleasee" said Steve excitedly. The millionaire only gritted his teeth to stop himself from smiling at Steve's cuteness, before taking the Walkman on his hand.

Shaking it, he heard no weird sounds. Opening it, Tony looked at it and found nothing wrong with it. After closing the device, Tony gave it back to Bucky, who only nodded his head as way of showing his gratitude.

"Guess it's good as new even on the inside. Here, I have some headphones. Find the disc by yourself" said Tony. Steve literally shone at the news as he got up, pulling Bucky with him, the brown haired man only sighing again.

Natasha saw as Tony's look softened and smiled secretly.

"Such a good friend you are" The man beside her only rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"It was nothing to say I was a good friend. After all, I couldn't stop his happiness. Even I am not that heartless" replied the brunette.

With that comment, Natasha tried and managed to hide her grin behind her glass.

"But would you do that for anyone else beside Steve?" but before Tony could have the chance to reply, Steve came back, Bucky holding the disc for the Walkman.

"We found some disc. I hope they work" said Steve. Putting on the disc, he gave Bucky the headphones, who put them on.

He shook his head as Steve pouted, taking out the dics. But Bucky's expression made him stop.

The ex-assassin's eyes widened and the trio was shocked to see the lightest of blushes on his cheeks.

Taking the headphones from his ears, he looked at the trio.

"The Walkman plays music only when it doesn't have a disc" muttered Bucky. Natasha looked at him weirdly as she took the headphones and put them on.

The same reaction came from her, as she took them off and put them on the table.

"Yes. Did you hear a calming song?" asked Natasha. But his reply made them even more confused.

"No. I heard a catchy song" said the man. Tony looked at the duo confused.

"So,you two are saying you heard two different songs, from a Walkman, who didn't have a disc? Give me those" he said as he put them on.

Steve looked for any change on his face, but what he found was only annoyance.

"I don't hear anything at all. Literally nothing" said Tony. Steve took the headphones and the two others frowned.

"How is that even possible?" said Natasha. Bucky shared a look with her, both thinking of the weirdness.

Steve blushed red as he took them off and got up. Tony saw as the blonde shook his head, muttering things he couldn't hear.

"I guess only you can't hear anything Tony" with that said, Tony groaned loudly.

\--------

The next week

"It's just impossible! How can all Avengers hear a different song expect of me?!" groaned Tony as he worked on his Iron Man suit.

Clint only shrugged as he ate a sandwich, looking at the annoyed Tony.

"Maybe you are going deaf" replied Clint. Tony only glared at him as the other man laughed.

"Okay, okay. Relax. I was joking man. But anyways, maybe there is something wrong with you?" Tony only closed his eyes as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"If there is something wrong with someone, then that is Steve" replied Tony. That picked Clint's interest, who raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with Cap?" asked Clint. Tony sighed loudly as he looked at his suit.

"I don't know! He just stopped talking to me after we found the Walkman! He avoids me everywhere" muttered the hero.

Clint sighed as he got up and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony looked at him surprised as Clint smiled.

"Maybe there is something wrong. Not with you, but with your way of thinking. Here" said Clint as he took out the Walkman from his jacket's pocket and put it on Tony's hand.

"Clear your head and try to listen to it. Maybe you will find out the solution" that was the last thing he said, before getting up.

Tony looked at the Walkman on his hand, before gritting his teeth and making his way to the rooftop of the Stark Tower.

"Damn you Walkman"

\-------------

At the rooftop

The starts were shining as Tony stargazed, his hand playing with the Walkman. He was still thinking about what Clint had said.

"Clear my mind huh? He usually says that when I need to confront my emotions" muttered Tony. His brown eyes closed as he put on his headphones, getting a bit annoyed at hearing nothing at all.

"But what emotions?" he trailed off. Scratching his chin, he tried to think about what emotions could he face.

"Maybe those who have to do with a certain blonde" said a voice from the shadows. Tony looked shocked as Bucky came from the shadows.

"What the hell was that for Barnes?!" said Tony angrily. Bucky said nothing as he sat beside Tony.

"I think you might need some help with these emotions of yours" said Bucky, his voice deep and soft at the same time, making Tony calm down a bit.

"I don't need any help"

Bucky only shook his head as he put something beside Tony and got up.

"Just know that Steve is the solution" with that said, Bucky left.

Even more confused that before, Tony looked at the paper Bucky had l His eyes widened as he saw a photo of him and Steve smiling at the camera (more like Steve grinning and Tony in a half-annoyed smile).

Caressing the photo without noticing it, he thought about Steve.

Steve was...well...Steve. Nice to everyone, helping everyone and even if all Tony said was sass and more sassy comments, he still stuck with him.

Steve was what he wanted to be when he was a teenager. But now Steve was his friend. His friend who could make Tony do anything that he would never do with the others and who made Tony's heart race when he smiled or hugged him.

Then, his eyes widened when he heard a song come from the headphones.

"I'll wait,I'll wait

I love you like you never felt the pain

I promise you don't have to be afraid

I'll wait

Love is here and here to stay

So lay your head on me"

That... that was ... that was the song Steve sang when they were doing karaoke. The same which Tony liked because it hit close to home.

Wait...

"I heard a catchy song" replied Bucky

"I heard a calm song" said Natasha.

"Mine was...well...it was a nice song." said Steve blushing red as he looked at Tony.

"Does that mean..." said Tony shocked as he blushed red.

"Yes, that the song you hear is the song that shows you your soulmate" said a feminine voice. He turned his head and saw Natasha and Bucky.

The red head smiled softly as she motioned to the Walkman.

"I did some research. And after asking Bucky for something, both of us came to that conclusion" explained Natasha.

Tony got up and looked at her shocked, photo and Walkman on his hands.

"That means I..." Bucky finished his sentence for him.

"Yes. You like Steve. You can only hear the song when you realise your true feelings" said Bucky. Tony's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

Steve laughing more with him, Steve blushing when Tony complimented him even for something trivial. And Steve blushing and ignoring him.

With his mind set, he rushed past the duo, muttering a small "Thank you" as he ran away.

Natasha sighed smiling as Bucky chuckled, arms crossing on his chest.

"Well, I guess Civil War ends here" joked Bucky softly, Natasha giggling at his words as they enjoyed the calm atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Tony ran like crazy at Steve's room. Arriving there, he started knocking on the door forcefully.

"Who is it for God's sake?" muttered Steve from behind the door. Tony blushed red as he opened the door, clad in only a pair of boxers with the America flag in them.

"If I was here to only talk, I would start singing the anthem of our country, but I am not here for that" said Tony, ignoring Steve as he blushed red and tried to cover himself.

Entering the room, he closed the door with his leg and slammed Steve softly against the wall the closest to them.

Putting a hand behind his neck, Tony pushed their faces together, Steve silenced and red on the face from his actions.

"You are far too cute for you own good Rogers. Maybe that's why I love you"

Not giving Steve a chance to reply, he pushed his face closer and kissed him.

Well, if the hardness he felt leaning on his stomach wasn't enough, Tony was sure that both of them wouldn't get out of the room for anytime soon.

\--------------

"So you two are now dating?" asked Natasha as she sat beaide Clint and Bucky.

Steve nodded his head blushing and smiling proudly as Tony only rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his lips.

"Yup! Me and Tony are now officially together" said Steve. Natasha smirked and leaned closer to the duo, Clint doing the same as Bucky only leaned back, smirking.

"So, who was top?" the question made Tony and Steve blush red but the blonde was the one to reply.

"I...I was" he muttered, receiving a punch on his arm from a blushing Tony. With his head hung low, Natasha saw the red marks he had on his neck.

"Gimme the money Buck" said Natasha g Bucky groaned as he took out the money and gave them to Natasha, who split them between herself and Clint.

"Wait,you bet on us?!" asked Tony shocked. Clint only grinned as he shook the money.

"Yup. And thanks Steve for being t It gave me some sweet money" replied Clint as he fist bumped Natasha.

While Steve looked at Bucky, a sad pout on his face.

"Why didn't you bet I was top Bucky? I thought we were friends" he muttered. Bucky only shrugged.

"Sorry Steve, but you will never give me the top looks" and with that, Tony, Natasha and Clint exploded in laughs.

It certainly was a nice sight to see. And who knows, maybe Steve could start betting on him and too. He overheard Clint talking about the bets if the duo was dating with another duo or not. Mmm, it was a nice idea to take revenge on Bucky.

But as for now, he would enjoy the time with his friends and with his new boyfriend.


End file.
